Txt 2 Luv
by hana-lai
Summary: [SxS & ExT] Is it really possible for 2 people to find love in just one week? What!? Another thing, what if they just fall in love through text messaging? Nani!? C'mon, read and find out! ^.~


_Authoress babble: _Hey guys! I'm here again with another crazy fic in my mind! haha! And if any authors have a fic like this... no! I mean definitely no! I didn't copy your fic I think it's the thing you called 'coincidence'? And mind telling me if you've got fic like this... ok? And don't you guys worry, I'm planning to finish my other fics! It's just that this idea suddenly popped out of my mind, and I can't help to write this whole thing down, ne?

_Note:_ And oh, forget to tell you guys something... this fic is slight OOC... maybe MAJOR! At the same time there would be more OC than expected. So there! I've warned you already! Ok! Let's get started... right?

DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Card Captor Sakura even the handsome Li Syaoran! Never! There!? Happy?

_________________________

**Txt 2 Luv**

Chapter 1

_**Sakura**_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! 

What!? 8:00? So what?

" Oneechan! Wake up now..." a younger voice said outside my room.

Tai-kun? Not now... Oneechan is still sleepy and for crying out loud, it's Saturday! It means weekends and it also means more sleep... 

" Sakura-chan! You, sleepyhead! Get up!" 

Not you too, Tomoyo-chan? Heck! So? You and Tai-kun are joining force, Fine! I better ignored them so that they just leave me alone... Guess I was wrong.

_**Tomoyo**_

Kinomoto Sakura is really a... sleepyhead! Good thing, that she leave her door un-locked. Did she forget that me, her, and Tai-kun are going somewhere?

" Sakura-chan, get out of that stupid bed! Did you forget? We're going at the mall." I exclaimed at her.

" Huh!?" was her not that excited reply.

I sighed. As I've expected...

_**Sakura**_

We're going where?! 

" Sakura-neechan, you said that you and Tomoyo-neechan would bring me at the mall when it's Saturday, right?" my 7 years old younger brother, Kinomoto Taiki, whined.

Huh!? Did I say that!? Heck! Oh well, as if I still got a choice? " Sure... I'm just going to take a bath. You and Tomoyo-chan are going to wait for me, ne?" I said as both of them went out of my room.

I sighed as I went on my own bathroom.

What did Tomoyo say? Were going at the mall? What are we going to do there anyway? Hell, I should be 'still' sleeping, I'm a growing girl and I still needed my sleep... *yawned* Yeah, I'm already 16, but still, I'm growing, right?

After I've finished taking my morning bath, I went on my dresser and wear what I wanted to wear. We're just going to the mall after all. I didn't tied my hair... I just let it loose, it's better that way.

Upon reaching the dining area, " Morning guys!" 

**_Touya_**

" Hey kaijuu? Why so late...? " I teased her. You know? My day isn't really complete if I don't teased her. It's my daily routine, mind you.

Sakura fumed, as always. " Urusai! I'm not a Kaijuu! You are!" she almost yelled, maybe if Okaasan is not there she's going to cursed me. 

" Yare, Yare." I said as she got more goaded.

Before she could replied, Taiki spoke up, " Ne Oniichan? Are you coming with us?" he asked. I simply smiled at him. I sometimes pity him because he doesn't have the chance to know our Otousan like me and Sakura did. You see, Otousan died when he's just 3 yeas of age. That's why I'm 'trying' to be the best Oniichan for him... 

" Um, sorry Tai-kun. Oniichan is going somewhere." I explained or rather-- lied?

My cousin looked suspiciously at me.... *gulped* Bewared! Daidouji Tomoyo is a keen observer! " Specifically, where are you going?" she asked.

**_Tomoyo_**

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, It's not good lying to a kid, dear cousin! You're to obvious! I think only Sakura doesn't notice what are you implying in. 

" Um.. ah... Why, I'm going with Okaasan, right?" he reasoned out as he looked at Obaasan.

I looked at Obaasan, she just smiled. See? Obaasan is on my side! haha! I know you, Kinomoto Touya! Of course you're going with the girl whom you've talked with the phone about what, 4 hours last night!? 

" Hey! Would someone explained what the three of you are talking?" Sakura asked, clueless as always. 

I just smiled at her. " It's nothing dear cousin." 

Touya glared at me. My older brother, Daidouji Seiya, never ever, dare or try to glared at me. I giggled. That's the difference between Sakura's oniichan and my own oniichan. Heck! I already missed him... 

_**Nadesiko**_

"Okaasan? Are they fighting?" my little boy asked. I smiled at him. If only Fujitaka could see how the kids are doing today, he'll be so happy. But I know, that he's watching us wherever he is. 

" Of course not honey..." I simply replied as I kissed him on his cheeks. I suddenly became aware of the time. 

" Oh my! Kids, I need to go. Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, you two take care of Tai-kun. Ok?" I said as they both nodded. " How about you Touya? Still going with me?" I continued as I heard Tomoyo giggled.

Touya glared at her. " Sure, Okaasan." he said as we both leave. 

_**Sakura**_

*sighed* My Okaasan is really busy sometimes or should I say always? Anyway, it's because she's a very successful business woman like Tomoyo's Okaasan. We own many companies here... I mean my Okaasan own them while Tomoyo's Okaasan also own some companies here and in America, that's why Tomoyo is staying here with us.

" Sakura-chan? Are we going already?" I heard Tomoyo asked me. " Sure!"

I turned to looked at Taiki, " C'mon Tai-kun! We're going at the mall." I said as he smiled, so cute!

So... the three of us went outside our mansion. " Domon-san? We're going to leave already." I said to our driver, he smiled at us.

" Okay, Sakura-sama." he said as he opened the door of the car for us. 

As Domon started to drive towards the mall, " Oneechan? What are we going to do at the mall?" Taiki asked. He always asked, I guess kids like his age are like this, ne?

" Um... We're going to buy stuffs for our camping trip, haven't Tomoyo-chan told you that thing already?" I asked. 

Taiki shook his head. " Nope." he said as I looked at Tomoyo who suddenly decided to play with her cell phone.

" Tomoyo-chan? I thought you told him already?"

She scratched the back of her head. " Um.. I forgot." she sheepishly said. I sighed. I was about to speak again when Tomoyo suddenly spoke up.

" Sakura-chan? Do you know this number?" she asked as she showed me her cell phone with the unknown number on it's small screen. 

That number? hahaha! Of course I know it, but still, I'm not going to tell you yet cousin. " Why'd you asking anyway?" 

" um... Because of what had he or she send! It's so annoying!" she said, frustrated that made Taiki looked at her. 

He's a HE, cous! His Kimura Shuichi. One of my guy friends whom I met in the party we had attended and this guy is really head over heels in love with her. 

" Why? What did he or she send you?"

She throw me her cell phone that I catch, perfectly! God, are you planning to buy a new cell phone again, Tomoyo-chan? 

I decided to read the message loud.

_I won't promise that... _

_ I would be present on your birthday._

_But one thing is for sure,_

_I would be on your wedding day..._

_Just sitting beside you,_

_While saying this words,_

_Yes Father, I do._

I burst out laughing, got a glare. Honestly speaking, if looks could kill I would probably be buried five feet under by now.

**_Tomoyo_**

haha! What's so funny? That was all she could do while here I am figuring out who send that f***ing message to me!? 

" You know what cous? The one who send this sure have a good sense of humor?" she said as she continued laughing. 

" Sense of humor? You got it wrong cous, I think it's the one who send this sure have the nerve!" I shot back.

Taiki seemed to looked clueless at what the hell are we talking about as he asked, " Um... Tomoyo-neechan? Why do Sakura-neechan is laughing like that?" he said as he pointed at his still, laughing sister or should I say teasing sister?

I smiled at my younger cousin. " Um... she's just got insane, that's why." oopps... wrong term to use! Sh*t!

" What's insane?" he asked again.

Before I could replied, Sakura spoke up, " Oh! It's nothing Tai-kun... Um, Look! We've just reached the mall!" she exclaimed. Sakura is really good when the situation calls and I'm sooo thankful for that. 

**_Sakura_**

Heck, Tomoyo-chan! Not that really good to use that not-that-good-term to a 7 years old boy. He can't perfectly understand what does it mean! 

*sighed* But still, it's funny! I mean, how would Tomoyo react if I tell her that the one who send that message to her is Kimura Shuichi? 

" Oh, Him!? No way! That nice-sweet-gentleman and if you don't mind handsome guy can't send messages like this!?" I think this is all she's going to say. 

As we reached the parking lot, Domon hurriedly open the car door for us. We started walking towards the entrance of the mall...

Here we go. " Tomoyo-chan? I think I know who is that mysterious sender?" I said as I smiled knowingly.

" Really!? Then who? C'mon, tell me!" she said. See? I get her attention that easily. Frankly speaking, Tomoyo is so... what you called it? A freak? Maybe... when its comes to cell phone, that's it! 

" Um... you know the guy who we once met at the party that we attended with Okaasan? The guy who gazed at you ever since the party started as if you're the only lady there?" 

Shock can be seen completely at her face. " What the!? You mean the nice-sweet-gentleman and if you consider gorgeous guy!? C'mon, he can't send messages like this!" she said, almost yelling at me. 

As I've expected... she wouldn't really believe if she doesn't see an evidence?

So, I get my cell phone from my bag, unlocked it, went to phonebook, find names which starts with 'K', give my cell phone to her. Of course, I wouldn't throw it at her, I'm already contented with one cell phone, thank you very much. 

**_Tomoyo_**

I looked at the cell phone which Sakura had gave me. I compared the listed number on her phonebook with the unknown number in mine. Hey! That's him, Kimura Shuichi. 

" I think you're right cous... I really didn't expect that it was him." I said, honestly as the guards at the mall check our bags before letting us in.

She smiled. " Huh!? He likes you that's why." As if... like me? Oh' c'mon! 

" Hey, let's start shopping Tomoyo-chan! You wouldn't mind, right Tai-kun?" Sakura said, sweetly to his younger brother who cutely pouted.

I just laughed. Alright, shopping? Here we go!

_**Sakura**_

Me and Tomoyo went almost all at the boutiques and shops of that mall, and we've also buy many clothes.

And as we go in every shops or boutiques, some says,

" Hey, that's Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo!? Aren't they rich?" or " Isn't that a Kinomoto/Daidouji?"

Are we that popular? As far as I know, it's only Okaasan and Obaasan, right? 

" Hey Sakura! I think this dress looks good to you!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she show me a pink spaghetti straps. 

Yeah, looks cute. I just smiled.

Oh! We have buy the stuffs we needed for out camping trip this coming Monday. I mean everything, and that stuffs are already at the car. That camping trip is... I guess would be fun! Because of where going to Mt. whatever-it-is and we're going to stay there for a week! It would be so much fun! 

Oh... it's not a summer camp, mind you. Our principal and some school staff have organized it. Anyway, me and Tomoyo-chan were studying at a Private School for Girls. 

Some girls are getting bored studying there because of the fact that 'guys' are not allowed to study there? But for me? Definitely fine! I really don't need guys. They just going to turned your once organized world into a chaotic one! Get the picture?

My eyes suddenly caught the sight of a lavender colored two piece. Oh... looks good at Tomoyo. " Hey cous! I think this dress looks good to you, and I swear, if you wear these, Shuichi's eyes might suddenly popped out of their socket." I joked as she laughed.

" Shut up." 

Well, here we are, me, Tomoyo-chan and Taiki-- wait a minute! Where's Tai-kun? Where? Heck! Don't panic, Sakura. Ask Tomoyo maybe--no she must know where did your brother go. Yeah! Ask Tomoyo. 

" Tomoyo-chan? Do you know where's Tai-kun?" 

Say yes... Oh C'mon! Please.. Onegai... 

Tomoyo is still checking on some dresses. " Um... no. Why?" 

Hell, I tell you, this is the time you should start panicking! " What the!? What do you mean no!? Then, where did he go?" Oh my gosh... Okaasan is going to kill me!

" Huh!? I really don't know, what are you saying!? He's lost!" Tomoyo said as she 'finally' stop looking on the dresses and started to get worried.

Damnit! What are we going to do!? He can't be lost! This mall is big.. no, huge! What are we going to tell Okaasan? Oniichan? Everybody!?

__________________________

End of chapter 1!

Hey! ^.~ How was it? First chapter and someone is lost? hohoho... C'mon guys! Tell me what do you think of my new fic and this chappie, and yeah, Sakura and Touya got a younger brother! Kinomoto Taiki and I own him! NYAHAHAHA! 

TOMOYO: She's becoming insane...

Huh!? What!? Tomoyo-chan! Tai-kun might hear you, not that good word to say.

TAIKI: Um... what does it mean anyway, ne Tomoyo-neechan, Hana-neechan?

See, Tomoyo-chan? Well, you don't need to know it Tai-kun, not that important. Anyway, gtg! And do tell me if there's some wrong in my fic? Mind making me happy by clicking that special button down there? C'mon! Flames? Fine! Watch your word, though. Thanks! ^.^


End file.
